


a ____ for a hundred time

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing Prompt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: They have lost count of it, a long, long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr repost, also a belated birthday present for a certain kouhai by a day :) enjoy

When they did, Kanan wasn’t sure at first.

She was never sure that Dia would actually accept her.

The sensation was but short, electrifying her senses, making her thirst for more.

Maybe—just maybe—Dia felt the same when their lips parted when it clumsily meet, when Dia buried her blossomed face from Kanan’s identical red.

_Soft._

_Kanan’s lips are hard./Dia’s lips are soft._

Perhaps it’s due to dehydration because of salt waters, but nonetheless, she already predicted it would be an entire mismatch, something imperfect she liked.

“Kanan-san.”

“Mm?”

Kanan was embarrassed, Dia might hear her heart thumped the moment she called her name.

“Can we do it once more?”

* * *

Their next one was a bit accidental, Chika knocked over Kanan whom happened to talk with Dia and there came the unprepared, painful press.

Dia could sense in the distance the voice of Chika’s looping apology, whilst all she could hear was her internal screaming.

_No, that’s not right. It should be more romantic, more flawless, more, more—_

“Dia, are you okay?”

Kanan being too savage was nearly a bad effect to her, seeing the expression of worried Kanan was too much after being kissed in the same timeline.

“Maybe she’s fainted? Did you hit her with your head?” came Mari asking.

“No, I think I was—“ Kanan stopped. “—n, never mind, anyways, Dia, can you hear me? Do you need me to carry you to the clinic?”

_Anything but that, Kanan-san, save my poor heart from jumping out its cage, please._

* * *

Dia never imagined there’s something _warm_ inside the sea.

Kanan once asked her to go diving together (her treat, she said), in the sea of Uchiura one summer. Dia was esthatic to see colorful fishes and different types of coral reefs, with Kanan holding her hand during each step. It wasn’t like Dia unaccustomed by diving, it’s just Kanan being Kanan; keeping her safe and sound during their journey.

After being underwater for so long, they surfaced to see the sun on it’s high, it was a happy feeling to be able to experience such beautiful weather, relishing on beautiful sea’s features—

It was when Dia and Kanan removed their respective gas masks, oxygen tanks, Kanan pulled her down, and they were being embraced by the sea.

The string of surprise didn’t stop, as Dia was startled by the sudden movement—a crazy feat she won’t ever forget—it was Kanan’s press to her lips that made her beyond elated.

Butterflies were dancing inside her, so long that kiss lasted and Kanan’s smile burning inside her memory.

* * *

Kanan was confused that day to see Dia’s not available on the student council’s room. She was sure she had heard that Dia called her there, she would be busy all day and couldn’t meet for even one time with her blue-haired girlfriend because work’s piling up.

_Maybe she’s in the Director’s Office, or—_

Something had concealed her vision the moment she entered the room, of course, Kanan would able to counter with ease, however, she is frozen on one command.

“Please don’t move.”

Dia’s voice was there right behind her.

“Keep closing your eyes.” another command. “Or you won’t get what’s yours.”

Dia’s voice was a music to her ears, her directions were something she loved to obey. There’s silent stillness in the air, she didn’t know what Dia is doing around her right now.

“Okay,” Kanan felt a warm breath tickled her senses. “Open your eyes now.”

Amethyst opened to see gleaming amethyst, also a loving graze to her lips, as well as to her heart.

[ _Happy birthday, Kanan-san, the present (I’m) is yours_. ]

[ ]


End file.
